Letters of Change
by Netta Sloan
Summary: postmanga series.  Official documents and letters detailing changes to the Amestrian Government.
1. Flame's arrest warrant

Special Tribunal Court of Amestris

Central City, Central Sector

Affidavit for warrant of arrest for the following person:

Roy Mustang 

Aka: The Flame Alchemist

DOB/ 05/12/1882 Sex/ M

Pursuant to the temporary article of Ishvalla Reconstruction and Reparations Act, which the above signed court is hereby ordered to investigate and duly fulfill all aspects of this new law, we the undersigned affiant (s) being duly sworn, deposes, and says that he has reason to believe that the above named person committed the offenses of:

Capital Murder penal code 11:24:b3 Genocide penal code 75:10:g7 Perjury penal code 02:33:a1 Other crimes to be determined at special trial.

Potential crimes to be examined include but are not restricted to assaulting a fellow officer; forgery; money laundering; blackmail; conspiracy to commit murder; destruction of government property; dereliction of duty; corruption; unauthorized distribution of firearms; tampering with military personnel records; illicit recruitment of minors into the State Alchemy Program; unauthorized relations with a foreign government; arms smuggling; human smuggling; tampering with evidence; burglary; inciting violence; rioting; having sexual relations with a subordinate; knowingly engaging in acts of warfare and misleading the good people of Amestris.

_Colonel Mustang left off reading here and looked up at the two military police officers who had delivered the warrant. "Very well, gentlemen, but can you see to it that I have access to paper and ink in my cell?"_


	2. The start of the Central Riots

160813

Central Police Transcription Records

COPY

8h00 –Sector one clear

8h00 –Sector two clear

8h01 –Sector three clear

8h01 –Sector four clear

8h01 –Sector five clear

8h02 –Sector six clear

8h03 –Sector seven clear

8h03 –Sector eight clear

8h04 –Sector nine clear

8h04 –Sector ten clear

8h04 –Sector eleven clear

8h05 –Sector twelve clear

8h05 –_Dispatcher_- all clear acknowledged

8h15 –Sector one clear

8h16 –Sector two clear

8h16 –Sector three clear

8h16 –Sector four clear

8h17 –Sector five clear

8h17 –Sector six clear

8h18 –Sector seven clear

8h19 –Sector eight clear

8h19 –Sector nine clear

8h20 –Sector ten clear

8h20 –Sector eleven clear

8h21 –Sector twelve clear

8h22 –_Dispatcher_- all clear acknowledged

8h31 –(1)Sector one clear

8h31 –(2)Sector two clear

8h32 –(3)Sector three clear

8h32 –(4)Sector four clear

8h32 –(5)Sector five clear

8h33 –(6)Sector six clear

8h34 –(7)Sector seven clear

8h34 –(8)Report: A large crowd is moving East on St. Francis Street. Awaiting orders.

8h35 –_Dispatcher_- You are to hold position. Try to make identification.

8h36 –(8)Orders acknowledged, holding position and attempting to make identification.

8h36 –_Dispatcher_- Other sectors report.

8h37 –(9)Sector nine clear

8h37 –(10)Sector ten clear

8h38 –(11)Sector eleven clear

8h38 –(8)Report: Subject leading crowd has been identified as one Alexander Armstrong, otherwise known as the Strong Arm Alchemist. The Ishballan representative is with him. Awaiting orders.

8h40 –(8) Still awaiting orders.

8h40 –(12)Sector twelve reporting a large crowd heading towards the center of the city on St. Martin's Street. Awaiting Orders.

8h41 –(8) Still awaiting orders.

8h43 –_Dispatcher_- Sector 8 hold position. Do not incite violence.

8h44 –(8) Orders received, Sector 8 holding position.

8h47- _Dispatcher_- Sector 12, hold position and attempt to make identification.

8h47 –(12) Orders received, Sector 12 to hold position and attempt to make identification.

8h49 –(8) The Strong Arm Alchemist and crowd is passing by the first checkpoint.

8h50 –_Dispatcher_- Hold position, do not intercept.

8h50 –(8) Holding position.

8h55 –(12) Tentative Identification of crowd in Sector 12 has been made.

8h56 –_Dispatcher_- Proceed with Tentative Identification Sector 12

8h57 –(12) Well, we can't say for sure, but…

8h57 –_Dispatcher_- Proceed Sector 12

8h58 –(12) Subject appears to be Alphonse Elric leading the crowd.

8h59 –_Dispatcher_- Alphonse Elric?! Hold position! Hold position! Do not antagonize! Who else is with him?!

9h00 –(8) The Strong Arm Alchemist and his crowd are approaching the city center.

9h00 –(12) A girl is accompanying Alphonse Elric, attempting to clarify identification now.

9h00 –(Military Guard for the Parliamentary Office) –The Strong Arm Alchemist has reached the gates! Requesting reinforcements!

9h01 –(12) Elric is almost to the city center! Requesting orders!

9h02 –(12) The girl with Elric's crowd has disappeared. Identification tentatively suggested as one Winry Rockbell.

9h03 –_Dispatcher_- Do not engage! Reinforcements deployed to the Parliamentary Gates! Central Prison –Be on alert for a white female, blond hair, blue eyes, 5'1", thin. Prepare the Fullmetal Alchemist for transfer! Gate Guards Report!

9h04 –(Prison) –APB Received. The Fullmetal Alchemist is testifying at the Parliamentary Office for the Flame Alchemist's trial.

9h05 –_Dispatcher_- Gate Report!

9h06 –(Gate Guards) The crowd is just standing in the square. More people are joining out of the shops and homes. Awaiting orders.

9h07 –_Dispatcher_- Hold position.


	3. Detainment agreement

**Detainment Agreement**

Special Tribunal Court of Amestris

Central City, Central Sector

I _Edward Elric _, agree to be incarcerated peacefully in exchange for _immunity _for _Winry Rockbell; Alphonse Elric_. They are to be neither detained or subpoenaed to testify and I shall solely be responsible for any questions or crimes on their behalf. I, _Edward Elric_, understand that any resistance or obstruction will render this agreement null and void with possible charges being brought against my person. I, _Edward Elric _, also understand that by signing this agreement I forfeit the right to call upon the above declared person(s) to answer to the court in my defense in the event that I am brought to answer for charges.

I _Edward Elric _swear that I have read and understood the above agreement and swear to abide by it as of this _xxdayxxmonthxxyear_.

Incarcerated _(Something barely legible that qualifies as Ed's signature)_

Arresting officer _(A very small, neat signature)_

Authorized _(The official seal for the Special Tribunal Court of Amestris)_

Authorized


	4. A secret communication

A beat up envelope contains a decoded letter and a secret message.

_Hello Fullmetal,_

_Do I need even offer to acknowledge the completion, late though it is? In whatever state Alphonse was made manifest, I am assured your dedication to his every need for a proper and worldly means is satisfied. Though I am currently in fact no longer effective as a colonel; I wish only the absolute most for the people that you love._

_Regards to you,_

_Roy Mustang._

Carefully pulling apart the envelope a messy scrawl is revealed; hidden in the lower right hand corner.

_Deal is made; AW safe; comply_

After a few transmutations to remove glue from the paper, a secret communication is discovered, hidden in the seams of the envelop in the same left-hand scrawl revealing Mustang's secret communication.

_W & A – I don't know what the Colonel's planned, but we can trust him. A large amount of $ is hidden –you'll figure out where. Use it as you need it. If all else fails, go to our other allies, including those newly acquitted. _

_-E-_

Winry and Alphonse exchange glances before leaving the table, each to pack their respective bags.


	5. Article Retrieval Form

**Article Retrieval Form**

Central City Prison C, District 8

One black tie, size extra long.

One tailored white long-sleeved dress shirt, size XXL

One tailored gray vest, size XXL

One tailored gray suit coat, size XXL

One tailored gray pair of suit pants, size XXL

One Black leather belt

One pair of black dress socks

One pair of Black dress shoes, size 34

One pair of silk boxers, size XXL

One Nagant M1895 revolver, loaded

One M1911 pistol, loaded

Two full clips for M1911 pistol

One pocket knife

One embroidered handkerchief

One black fountain pen

One black bottle of ink

One pocket-sized notepad

One gold chain, 24"

One silver pocket watch

One Amestris seal charm

One family seal charm

One comb

One mustache comb

One pair custom-made alchemical Steal knuckles.

_The soldier saluted as the newly freed man read over the list of effects and signed at the bottom. _


	6. Court testimony

Special Tribunal Court of Amestris

Central City, Central Sector

Official transcript for case no. 331011/f800

Defense: "We now call upon, Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist for testimony."

_There are whispers and the rustle of papers around the court as the witness is brought in._

Officer: "For the people of Amestris and under threat of death do you swear to speak only truths while you are before this court?"

Edward Elric: "I swear."

Officer: "Then take the stand."

_Edward Elric sits in the witness chair._

Edward Elric: "So, who's first?"

Council Premier: "You will first be questioned by the prosecution and then the defense. You are advised not to speak out of turn Mr. Elric."

_Edward Elric nods and directs his attention to the prosecutor._

Prosecutor: "Mr. Elric, you are currently incarcerated, is that correct?"

Edward Elric: "Yes sir."

Prosecutor: "Have you been told of the charges against you?"

Edward Elric: "No sir."

Prosecutor: "Do you deny making a deal before being taken into custody which spared the testimony of Ms. Rockbell and Mr. Elric?"

Edward Elric: "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Prosecutor: "Just answer the question Mr. Elric."

Edward Elric: "No."

Prosecutor: "No, you didn't make a deal or no you don't deny making one."

Edward Elric: "No, I don't deny making one."

Prosecutor: "Have you made any other deals?"

Edward Elric: "No."

Prosecutor: "Are you aware of any other deals made on your behalf?"

Edward Elric: "No."

Prosecutor: "I would like for the Tribunal Court to please examine exhibit A, the agreement put in place with Mr. Mustang's defense counsel on Edward Elric's behalf. Could the witness also be provided a copy?"

_A stack of papers is handed out, including to Edward Elric._

Edward Elric: "You bastard." _The comment is directed at Mr. Mustang._

Prosecutor: "Edward Elric, is this court to believe that you had no prior knowledge of this agreement?"

Edward Elric: "I was not aware of this agreement."

Prosecutor: "If you had been aware of this agreement, would you still have agreed to testify?"

Edward Elric: "THERE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN AN AGREEMENT!" _Edward Elric rises out of his chair._

Defense: "Objection, that is speculative."

Council Premier: "Objection assented. Withdraw the question, please. Mr. Elric, take your seat."

_Edward Elric sits back down._

Prosecutor: "Mr. Elric, if this agreement were to be made null and void, what would happen to your incarceration agreement?"

Edward Elric: "DON'T TOUCH THEM!" _Edward Elric stands again and points at Mr. Mustang._ "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

Council Premier: "Mr. Elric!"

Edward Elric: "WHAT ABOUT YOUR COUNTRY?! WHAT ABOUT YOUR GOALS?!"

_Guards have taken Edward Elric by the arms and are pulling him out of the courtroom. He is still screaming accusations at Mr. Mustang._

Edward Elric: "WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE WHO DIED FOR YOUR AMBITIONS?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS?! LET GO OF ME?! I WANT TO SEE MY BROTHER! WINRY?! COLONEL, PLEASE!?"

_Mr. Elric's voice becomes muffled as he is escorted away. This reporter was unable to make out anything else._

Council Premier: "Let's take a quick recess to give Mr. Elric time to calm down and then we'll resume questioning."


	7. A citizen subpoena

**Special Tribunal Court of Amestris**

**Central City, Central Sector**

Subpoena for Testimony

Gracia Hughes , you are required to report on xxdayxxmonth of xxxxyear for testimony in the trial of Roy Mustang, aka the Flame Alchemist vs. The people of Amestris. Failure to appear could result in your being charged with contempt of court and summarily tried on the charges.

You are to report to the clerk for security clearance at 08h00 at the parliamentary office in Central City. Failure to appear will result in a warrant being issued for your detention immediately. You are not to leave the proceedings until a motion for dismissal has been issued.

Signed (_An official seal is stamped here)._

Signed (_Gracia Hughes is written. The handwriting is neat and pretty, but appears to have been done with a shaking hand.)_

: Special Exemptions or Instructions for this Subpoena:

Gracia Hughes is granted immunity in exchange for her testimony so long as she complies. Her late husband, Brigadier General Hughes', estate and record are granted immunity in exchange for her testimony so long as she complies. 

If, for some reason, you are unable to comply you may file a motion for testimony dismissal , on the enclosed form.

Thank you


	8. Ribbon cutting

_Little fingers reveal a faded yellow newspaper clipping. It is a large square black and white photo full of people. A very wide man with a very wide mustache is shaking the hand of another man, this one dressed in what looks to be formal robes and sandals. People are clapping and smiling. Another man, very large and wide, with a graceful golden lock on his forehead is seen holding a pair of very large scissors. His smile encompasses his entire face and the twinkle in his eyes can be seen even in the grainy image. A ribbon, tied to two poles, is still floating the ground. There is a caption underneath, but a few parts are blurred out with water spots._

The Armstrong family is given the honors at the ribbon cutting ceremony on the new Nation of Ishbal Culture and Heritage Museum in Central City.

_Written carefully in neat hand below this is a message. _

-Send apology to Major Armstrong for being unable to attend.


	9. Editorial

_Another sheet of newspaper; this time a whole page. A letter to the editor is circled with a red pen. Bold, angular letters in the same ink have a message written in the articles margins._

Attention Fullmetal! Look at what was in the news today!

_The article has a few thumb smudges of varying sizes on it, but some parts are still legible. _

**These Demon Alchemists Should Die!**

Every one of those demon alchemists should be made to come to justice. There's no leader fit to lead us in their ranks. The liars and near destroyers of life here, should in effect be destroyed in due kind. We had utopia until these vile, sadistic betrayers dragged innocents into their sick game. No, we should not give the chance to oppress us once again. All of the faithful, loyal citizens of Amestris ought to stand up. Not to demand a government, but a proper working way of doing things. Instead of a king, take a stand and correct what now is laid in ruin. The New government of Amestris must be better!

_The text becomes harder to read here, but it might be intentional. The next clear part is the end._

Don't lose hope, the end is coming and soon we will all be free.

Rhoinn Walpsy

_After puzzling it over a code is revealed. The hidden message is : Ed, Mj. Arm filled us in. Go along with Cln. AlWin._

_Author's note: I forgot to include the code. Sorry._

_Author's note: There appears to be some confusion about this chapter, so I'm going to briefly explain it. This particular cut-out was passed from Colonel Mustang to Major Elric while the two were detained in prison. Mustang had to bribe the guards, accounting for the many smudges. The article itself was written by Winry and Al as a message to Ed after they had met with Major Armstrong. Major Armstrong knew the title would catch Colonel Mustang's attention because it was remniscent of Ishbal. There is a code in the text itself, but neither Ed nor Colonel Mustang wrote it down for fear of it being found in the jail cell. (It is rather simplistice, especially with the solution already given.) The ending line is not part of the code, but instead a sincere message. Rhoinn Walpsy is an anagram of Winry Alphonse. _


	10. Cigarettes and Explosives

The document is at first ordinary. Just a standard sheet of paper in a standard envelope. The paper itself feels a bit thin. It seems all is well until you unfold the single page. Within the folds of the page is another bit of paper, very strange with light brown stains. Unfolding this paper reveals it to be not one page, but several small pages about 2 inches wide by an inch long, carefully taped together. Nothing is written on the weird paper, but a slight smell of dynamite and tobacco wafts from between it's folds. The page it was wrapped in has a message on it, written in various hands. The first thing that stands out is a big APPROVED stamp in red across the top. Then a paragraph of greeting follows.

_Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_Everything has been done as your ordered, sir. The persons you inquired about in your last letter are accounted for. Your last request has been carried out and success is guaranteed to be definite. A survey of the general populace conducted by our men seems to suggest an impatience with these trials and a wish for the country to move on from this unpleasantness. You've undoubtedly read of your other requests being carried out and the gathering of intel is going well. Stand tall during Fullmetal's testimony, the people are stirring. Looking forward to following your commands once again in person._

_ 2nd Luitenant Heymans Breda._

Following this curious paragraph is a single line of communiqué, written with a much less graceful hand.

_Sir, please pass this small gift to the small boss. Every man needs a little comfort no matter his age. -Havoc_

Below this is another small message, written this time in precision perfect print.

_Fullmetal-_

_You know these things stunt your growth. Don't choke on the smoke._

Written in very sloppy handwriting on the back of the paper appears to be a list.

_3 grams tobacco_

_12 cigarette wrappers_

_1 short range ear bug -disassembled_

_3 grams aluminum powder_


	11. Pardon

_**Certificate of Pardon**_

** Special Tribunal Court of Amestris**

Central City, Central Sector

_**T**_his document hereby proclaims that _Maria Ross_ is posthumously pardoned for all crimes against the people and country of Amestris.

The absolved shall have his/her record wiped of the crimes they were convicted and all former civilian rights shall be restored.

We, the _Special Tribunal Court of Amestris_, present this document to _Mr. Ross_ on behalf of the pardoned with our sincerest apologies for any injustice that occurred.

_-The document is dated, signed, and sealed by all of the justices of the Tribunal Court. What looks like water drops randomly blur letters on the cheap copy paper. _


End file.
